Several tiny pink children
by Flaming Pie
Summary: This is a story about Anya and Xander (the best BtVS couple). I don't wanna give any major plot details away so just read it heeheh!


Author's note: This is my first ever fanfic so I hope it's alright. Please read and review and I'll write more if people seem to like it. I don't mind criticism though!  
  
Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Joss (who is God of course). By the way. I love Nicholas Brendon!  
  
Anya was lying on her back, staring up a the ceiling. She seemed to be thinking intensely about something. She was chewing her lip and furrowing her brows absent mindedly. Xander was also on his back, but watching her out of the corner of his eye. She looked so intense, and beautiful. But then again, she always looked gorgeous to him. Her hair was spread out on the pillow in its natural waves/curls. Even screwed up in thought, her nose was small and perfect, covered in creamy white skin. Her eyelashes were long and thick, even without mascara, and they perfectly framed her sparkling brown eyes. Ha, I should be a romance writer. What would the construction guys say to that? Xander thought to himself. He started playing with her fingers, tickling her palm in such a way that he knew would make her squeal with laughter. But this time, she didn't even react.  
  
"Xander, let's have some tiny pink children next year." She said in an ordinary voice, as if commenting on the weather. Xander's eyes widened and he dug his nails hard into Anya's hand. This got a reaction at last. Anya pulled away her hand, but still didn't change her calm expression.  
  
"Next year? What? Why? What?" Squealed Xander, his voice rising with panic as he swung around to face her. Kids, why would she want something like that? They couldn't afford kids! He barely had his own house, let alone one for kids! When he began to hyperventilate, Anya slowly rolled on her side and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Calm down, Xander. We'll be fine. We can raise them properly- instill in them capitalist and pro-ex-demon values that will set them for life. Oh, and they can be boys if you want." She said soothingly. Xander started breathing again.  
  
"But Ahn, you can't just plan kids like that - they need to come from, well love I guess." He explained. Anya smiled and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Well, I love you Xander." Xander kissed her on the hand and smiled patiently. She needed to understand.  
  
"Er, that's great, but it's really not that easy-" Wait, didn't he love her too? Well, she knew he felt strongly for her, but he'd never really said much about it. Maybe she wasn't more than an orgasm friend. Speaking of sex.  
  
"Yes it is. We do it together, you and me. We do it all the time. Besides, making the children is half the fun." She grinned naughtily and nibbled one of his fingers playfully. Xander started laughing, and was about to join in when he remembered what they were talking about. He yanked his hand back and moved further away from Anya so he wasn't tempted to lose his concentration. He decided to try a different tactic, as bringing up sex was not going to talk Anya out of anything.  
  
"Anya, you know that they're not just perfect little pink children, right?" Anya rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently. Gosh Xander was stupid sometimes. She had been around for a thousand years - obviously she knew was babies looked like.  
  
"Of course I do. They're squirming, red, wet, ugly little things that cry all the time. Parents always love their children though. Even if they're unattractive, parents think they're beautiful and treasure the stinky little things like money or jewels. We could have a repulsive child, with a huge crooked nose, two piggy little eyes much too close together, fat cheeks like a chipmunk, a huge birthmark covering its whole face an it could be born with many pointy teeth like a fish and I would still love it." While she paused for breath, Xander tried a joke, to give himself time to formulate a proper plan.  
  
"We could never make anything ugly - not with my looks." Anya smiled proudly and nodded emphatically.  
  
"Yes, you are the most attractive man I know. Much better than, um Riley, or Olaf or even." she searched for a good name. "Better than Brad Pitt." Anya exclaimed triumphantly. "Your eyes are warm and liquid brown, like a loyal dog's. You have perfect, gleaming white teeth, a straight nose and a well formed chin, not too pointy but nicely firm. And when you smile, your whole face joins in and your eyes melt. Also, your body is perfectly well muscled and you have a smooth, hairless chest. Yes, your arms are unusually large, but that makes them nicer to snuggle under." Anya was saying this more to herself, as if arguing out his pros and cons to find a winning side. Xander listened, half enthralled, half laughingly as she spoke. When she finished, he propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Anya.  
  
"No way have you thought too much about me, Ahn." Anya said nothing, but smiled expectantly. When Xander still didn't say anything she decided to take some action.  
  
"And, a baby has two parents." She hinted. This was not at all like Anya. She usually said straight out what she was thinking, but tonight was different. There was too much going on in her head, she needed to know how he felt about her.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Xander said uncertainly. He turned to look at her. Anya's face was hopeful and pleading. There was something going on with her but he couldn't figure out what it was. "What's going on, Ahn? You've never been this quiet before." He said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Well I finally know how you feel about me. You just want me for sex. You don't even think I'm beautiful. And, and you make jokes when we're talking about our baby!" Anya blurted out angrily, her cheeks slightly flushed. She roughly turned her back to Xander. Suddenly, she realised what she had just said. The same thing dawned on Xander too.  
  
"Our baby? Anya, we're not having a baby!" The words were left hanging in the air. Anya bit her lip even harder, and didn't even notice the blood in her mouth. When she didn't turn around, Xander's heart began to race and he stated the facts again.  
  
"Anya, we're not having a baby!" There was still no confirmation of this from Anya. "We're not having a baby!" Only this time, it was more like a question. Anya slowly turned to face Xander and he could see the truth in her widened brown eyes. 


End file.
